


Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, I miss Emily, Nem, SuperCouple, it feels so good, my loves, old-school GH, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 2006. Alfred locks the former marrieds in the stables and they make love again for the first time since their divorce. [I miss Emily and NeM more than words can say!]
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine





	Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

  
**Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You**   
  
_December 2006_   
  
"I love you, Nikolas. Not some boy I had a crush on in high school or some prince of my dreams. I grew up, and I realized that you're no more perfect than I am. But real love doesn't need perfection, thank God. No, real love needs trust and faith and forgiveness. I forgave you a long time ago."   
  
"I know," Nikolas said, nodding his head.   
  
"I wish you could do the same."   
  
Nikolas sighed. "Yeah. But I -- I failed you. I failed you."   
  
Emily nodded in understanding. "And you hate to fail -- it's unacceptable."   
  
"No. What's unacceptable is spending the rest of my life pretending that you're just my friend. Because God, I love you. I never stopped loving you. And I never will."   
  
_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty   
The nights would seem so long   
With you I see forever oh so clearly   
I might have been in love before   
But it never felt this strong   
Our dreams are young   
And we both know they'll take us   
Where we want to go _   
  
Emily nodded and then closed the distance between her and the man she loved; really only the man she had loved enough to let him break her heart. The only man she also trusted to be able to mend it once again.    
  
Nikolas slowly reached for the ties on her wrap dress, tentatively reaching out to her to assuage if she was okay with it. She nodded and he slid the material away and off her shoulders to reveal a gold sheath underneath.    
  
"I love you, Emily," he said and kissed each of her shoulders lightly before trailing kisses up her neck and the base of her throat before capturing her lips with his.    
  
_Hold me now  
Touch me now   
I don't want to live without you_   
  
"You're beautiful," he said, pulling away for a moment to meet her wide, perfect eyes.   
  
"And you are as well, Nikolas," she said and moved to kiss him again, sliding her arms around his neck as he nudged her lips open with his tongue. He gently explored every curve and contour of her mouth before lightly bringing her down to the floor of the barn.    
  
He stared at her as he stroked her face. "You're - you're ready?" He asked.   
  
"Yes," she said and he reached for her sheath top and lightly pulled it over her head. He smiled a little as he worked his hand around her back and undid the clasp on her bra. The material fell away and he worshipped her small, perfect breasts with his eyes before tentatively reaching out and squeezing one softly in his large hand. She smiled and reached up to stroke his face.    
  
"I love you, Nik," she murmured as he moved even closer to her so they were breathing each other's breathes. He captured the left nipple in his mouth and suckled on it lightly, just the way he remembered she liked it. He hadn't forgotten anything about her though memories were torturous and nothing like the real thing.    
  
With his hands he teased and rubbed the other breast until Emily was arching her back and crying out softly. "God, Nikolas, I've missed this," she said. "So much."   
  
He nodded. "Me too, me too..."   
  
He then proceeded to work his hand down her flat torso and play with the hem of her panties before tugging them slowly down her slender hips until they dangled around her knees. He smiled at her and then parted her thighs, kissing each one softly before parting her legs and working two gentle fingers inside of her. She moaned and he rubbed her a bit more forcefully. She clawed at his back with her fingernails and he smiled, before leaning down and licking her slit with his tongue. Then he parted the lips and darted his tongue inside, paying special attention to her warm, pink sex.    
  
She groaned and then soon came with a burst of wetness. He greedily ingested her sweet juices and then withdrew his tongue and fingers. He stroked her thighs and then she was reaching for the buckle on his belt. She eased it open and yanked his pants down before putting her hand on his manhood and stroking it lightly with her heated fingertips. He tensed and growled deep in his throat. She pushed aside his briefs and then was holding his throbbing rod in her hand. She scooted down underneath him and captured his girth between her lips. She sucked on it softly and tenderly as he did everything else but he still came powerfully in her mouth and she licked away his cream before reaching up and kissing him on the mouth so he could taste his own nectar.   
  
He smiled down at her and nipped a breast lightly before positioning himself over her entrance. "You sure, Em?" he asked.   
  
She nodded. "Yes and please don't go slowly. I won't break," she said and slid her hands up his back. "I want you inside me and I don't want it to be gentle. I want you to show me how much you've missed me."   
  
"Alright," he said and she spread her thighs a little more, remembering how large and powerful he always was, especially when he was as aroused as he was now.   
  
He then ground himself against her bud before driving inside of her, first thrusting slowly and then speeding up and pounding into her the way she had asked him too. Meanwhile, she played with his balls as they slapped against her lips and then touched and tweaked her own nipples. She gripped his shoulders next and arched into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.   
  
They both came together powerfully and Nikolas collapsed lightly on Emily's chest. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Did you notice Alfred left us whipped cream and strawberries?" she asked with a little wicked gleam in her eye.   
  
"I noticed," he said and reached for the can of whipped cream. But before he coated her stomach with it, he said, "Em, we've been through a lot but I promise we'll go the rest of the way together."   
  
"I know, I believe you, Nikolas," Emily said and then gave into the heavenly sensation of him licking the cream of her belly and edging lower.    
  
_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought know by now how much I love you   
The world may change my whole life through   
But nothing's gonna change my love for you   
If the road ahead is not so easy,   
Our love will lead the way for us   
Like a guiding star   
I'll be there for you if you should need me   
You don't have to change a thing   
I love you just the way you are   
So come with me and share the view   
I'll help you see forever too _   
  
THE END


End file.
